Heartbeat Song
by FairytaleAmber
Summary: Sookie has not felt a romantic pull toward a man, ever. She is curious about dating but because of her telepathy, it's made her swear off men. Until she meets Bill Compton...sadly she feels nothing for him either. On a mission to clear her brother's name Sookie meets Eric. For the first time, she feels like herself and is willing to explore this new feeling with him. E/S HEA Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovely readers, **

**Yes. I am working away on all my other stories but this little ditty kept creaping up while I was minding my own business and listening to Kelly Clarkson. **

**My hope is that you think of this story everytime to hear, Heartbeat Song. **

**Enjoy!**

**V''V**

Fangtasia's cliental was a melting pot of people. Vampires, with the slight glow of their skin. Tourists from California to Germany in casual attire. While Goths and Emo's painted their faces as pale as the undead. I couldn't imagine that vampires found that all appealing, but who was I to say. It takes all types in this world.

"How is your drink?" Bill asks then takes a sip of his True Blood. He gives away disgusted grunt as he swallows as I'm sure I would if I was drinking oil or possibly carrot juice. It's obvious he hates that synthetic stuff. Why pretend? He is a vampire. Just don't be creepy about getting your feed on, after all what business is it of mine. For Pete's sake, who was I to say what was normal. I read minds my whole life.

Which made being around Bill a Godsend as well as scary. Truly, Bill's most attractive quality to me was the relief of not hearin' his every thought. Perfect for being my neighbor, just not my boyfriend.

"A Gin and Tonic is pretty much the same wherever you go." I reply, trying hard not to roll my eyes at the forced small talk.

"I know exactly what you mean." He says huskily, his gaze at the side of my neck. Ew! He did not just size me up like a turkey on Thanksgiving.

"Why don't cha get something _real_ to drink." I say, looking over at a frail black haired girl who was very eager to be bitten by Bill. Maybe it could get him outta my hair while I investigated this place.

"Is that an offer Sookie. We can't partake here, but we can go back to my car for some privacy-."

"What the hell, No! No, Bill. Not me, never me!" I was seeing red. I calmed my voice and spoke again. "I was talking about that girl who approached you earlier, she finds you mysterious and sexy." I say with disgust. "Go see her about your meal."

Bill looks sad, then irritation spikes. "I don't want _her_. I want to taste _you_."

"Well that ain't ever gonna happen Mister. Keep that kind of language to yourself and treat me like the lady I am. You are here as my escort, which by the way I did not need. So if you want to leave to finish your evening elsewhere, I can manage here just fine." I cross my arms over my ample bosom. My favorite white dress with the little red flowers shows off my cleavage nicely. I un-intentionally get Bill's attention with my breasts pushing higher out of the dress. I frown at his unwanted looks and uncross my arms. Bill continues his unashamed leer.

"My eyes are up here, old man!" I spit.

Bill looks up and locks eyes with me, startled and perturbed that I called him on his uncouth behavior. Ugh, I need to get away from this rat. My gaze wonders around the bar, taking in the scenery. Neon signs for beer and True Blood types are hung up everywhere. Tables, booths and billowing black drapes. Posters of famous vampires like Dracula decorate the walls. It all fits together well, it screams tourist trap and local vampire worshipers at the same time.

"He is interested in you, he's scanned you twice." Bill interrupts my visual wondering.

"Who?" I ask.

Bill nods to a stage in the far corner, back lit with dead trees against a blood red backdrop. A beautiful blond haired vampire in all black leather sits on an ornate wooden and fur lined throne. Bill was right, he is watching me with bright cornflower blue eyes. The intensity makes me start to sweat under my bra and a chill run up my spine. We stare at each other, it feels like a conversation. A very good, detailed, hands running over his body conversation.

I forget to breathe, inhaling deep I question myself. Where the hell did he come from? It's like the numb feeling I've had to carry my whole life is lifting. Before I can register the movements, my feet have hit the ground as I stride tall with confidence toward this mysterious stranger. This vampire holds more appeal to me than just his ability to not transfer his thoughts. I step up to him with a grin.

"Hi!" My vampire mirrors my smile on his face.

"Aren't you sweet." He says. A sense of humor too, not every pretty bad boy has that. The challenge sets my growing excitement to the next degree.

"I am," Then I place my hand over half my mouth, lean forward and whisper to him. "Only sometimes, shh. Don't tell anyone." I wink. I am shamelessly flirting, which is so _not_ me. But it feels so right with him. I want to do so much more, do I dare?

A slow hip rocking song starts to play, full of life and light and I can't stop the shimmy in my hips. I love dancing and I am ready to be closer to him."

"Care to dance with me?" I hold out my hand. He looks at my palm and then stares back to me. Is he perplexed? Does he not get asked to dance? Oh, poor baby. "No need to be shy, I don't bite." I beam down to him.

My vampire smirks and takes my hand in his cool one. The electricity at his touch sends another shudder through me. That was delicious. He stands in one fluid motion, a proud lion after resting all day in the shade. I am in further awe of this Adonis who is well over six feet tall. Beautiful was the right for him and then some. Long blonde hair, hanging loose around his shoulders. Chiseled features and a broad frame holding lean lethal muscles make me in deep danger of some serious swooning. I close my mouth and squeeze his hand in hopes of reassuring myself that he is coming with me as I lead him to the dance floor.

I don't even turn back to him once we hit the polished wood. Instead I sway my hips in my lovely white and red sundress. My favorite dress that makes he feel confident and sexy without be trashy. I hope it is doing the trick. It must have had some effect when I feel his hands on my waist and then they glide to my hips, I can feel him snuggle close to keep up with my moves. Leaning back into his chest I turn my head to get a better look at his expression. He is smirking, inhaling and rubbing into me from behind. This feel so right, I want more. My arms raise to play with golden tresses, I brush my fingers along his jawline and down to tickle his neck.

"Hmmm, what is your name?" He purrs in my ear.

"Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse." I moan when I feel his impressive bulge press into my lower back. I want to feel that other places, but for now I'll just tease him.

"And, you are?" I whisper to his downturned ear.

"I am Eric Northman. You are a skilled dancer, my Sookie." He says, nipping lightly at my ear lobe.

Mmmm, _his_ Sookie? Ooh, yeah, I like that a lot.

But I can't give him the satisfaction of that little title, _yet._

Turning in his arms I push my index finger in his hard sculpted chest.

Wow, his skin is so smooth.

Sookie, Focus!

"I am no one's mister! But since you are not the first vampire to lay such a claim in me." I have his attention with that comment. "Why don't you tell me what 'bein' yours' means? If your demands are reasonable I will consider them."

There, gotcha now Mr. sexy black leather pants. I wonder what his butt looks like. Before I can travel down that delicious road. Eric grabs my hand to spin me around and then dips me low. Our lower bodies glued together by his firm grip. I gasp at the suddenness of his movements, my long hair cascades in a golden free fall onto the dance floor.

"It means, _my_ Sookie." Eric looks me in the eye. "You will get all your pleasure from _me_, your protection from _me_." Eric rubs his cock into the apex of my thighs with each 'me' and I shamelessly moan each time I hope he says _'me'_ again. "It means, dear one, we will be one."

Aroused, and scared, and exciting. I groaned as Eric kissed and then licked my throat. Oh God! This, was not fair.

A bucket of ice cold water was dumped over my head when another girl's mental voice broke through to me.

_"__He never danced with me! I can give Eric more than that fat girl ever could." _

An image of the girl fucking Eric on his throne, while he fed from her wrist assaulted me. It was only her fantasy, not a memory. But it still threw me for a loop. I rolled my eyes inwardly, do others just look at Eric as a piece of meat? He is more than just a fast fuck.

I stood up and tried miserably to push him away. His nearness was too much to handle after that unwanted mental showcase. I didn't get far since he kept his long arms wrapped around me as I squirmed.

"I will not be _one_ of the girls you have sex with. You should know I demand your fidelity."

Eric was surprised at my outburst and then schooled his features, looking utterly serious. "I would demand this from you as well. When you belong to me." Eric moved his forehead to touch mine, we had somehow managed to keep the rhythm of the song as we discussed this feeling between us. "You are faithful to only me. Can you do this?"

Did he just question my virtue? I was almost offended but I realized he needed the same reassurances. "Of course I can, I don't believe in cheating."

"Mmm, good. We will go over the rules of propriety, now that you are my companion." Eric picked me up and swung me around. I giggled and laughed loud as we spun. The world around us a twisty vibrant blur. I never wanted this song to end, I hope the DJ played it all night long. All night, all night long.

My heartbeat sped up when I looked into his eyes, his smile radiant mirrored my own. My cheeks felt warm and strained. Eric's smile reached his eyes and then his fangs snapped down, they were very, very impressive. He slowed our whirling around and slid me down his rock hard body. We felt each other so clearly, was Eric rubbing my smell on himself.

Whatever he was doing, it was intoxicating.

This creature was alluring,

I had to get closer.

My forefinger reached up and slid down his shiny white fang. I was dying to feel the tip enter the pad of my finger. Would a red tear of blood appear or not. I so needed to see. Eric whimpered and closed his eyes as the little white dagger pierced me for the first time. Mesmerized, I saw his tongue lap up my blood and with that he carried me off to a darkened hallway. Doors opened and shut. I was pinned beneath a very large, very aroused vampire against a strong smelling leather sofa.

Eric kissed and nipped my neck, I responded by wrapping my legs around his waist and rubbing my hips against his. Looking for much needed friction of his cock to my core. My temperature was off the charts. I felt like I couldn't get close enough to Eric. His thumbs traced the sides of my face and my lips.

"There has never been anyone like you." Eric whispered.

I was flying high and before I could answer, he kissed me deeply. His tongue fought mine in a struggle to get deeper. I wanted to sink into this man, this vampire, my other half. As deep as I could get him. Being a virgin I wanted to discover _how_ deep that could be.

A skilled hand came up to my throat and then feather light touches covered the tops of my breasts. I was panting when he finally squeezed round peak, to my relief. Finding my nipple through the cotton and my strapless bra. He rubbed me slow and intensely, making both of them hardened points. I felt my panties dampen further. Eric must have realized this as well because he inhaled deeply through his nostrils and growled in satisfaction as he kissed me again.

A loud banging on the door thundered behind us. I opened my eyes startled and pleased to see Eric's scowl toward the entrance. He hissed menacingly through his fangs at the door. "Fuck off!"

Eric turned back to me and kissed my swollen lips. His eyes returning to soft pools of blue. I knew at that moment they only did that for me. I sighed. Smiling up at Eric was a revelation I could have only dreamed about.

"Where were we, lover."

The door burst opened. I screamed as Bill stood in the doorway. He was seething. I had never seen him so hostile. His fingers were formed into claws, he was clearly looking for a fight. Eric eased off of me. Then sped towards Bill in a flash, picking him up by the throat and bringing him up to Eric's eye level.

"Today is the day you die, Compton." Eric rough voice was graveled and he tightened his grip. Bill's eyes bugged out in horror. I had scrambled to the only desk in the office and was leaning against it for support. Gripping the edge, I waited with morbid curiosity to see Bill's end. It was very un-Christian of me, but I can't even say that I cared he died. I never would have wished Bill's demise but there was something about his overall actions that I was not comfortable with.

"S-Sookie is m-m-mine." He wheezed. I could see Eric's grip ease a moment as a female vampire appeared in the office. She came in and shut the door. She gave me a once over glance, nodded to me, then smirked. Was that approval I just saw on this females face? Weird.

"Who is this vampire to you, Sookie?" Eric asked, his voice calm, unworried about my answer.

"He's my neighbor." I stated. "A complicated neighbor who has been nothing but a trouble magnet since he arrived." It was true. If I continued hanging around people like Bill, his reputation would become mine. And I already had 'crazy telepath', thank you very much!

"I claimed her three nights ago in front of Liam, Diane and Malcom." Bill edged, unfazed that I called him out on being a plague.

"Oh, so then it must be true." Eric barked a laugh. "What with such uncompromising witnesses." Eric's face turned serious as he looked to me. "Are you his?"

"Good gravy, no!" He smiled at my enthusiastic response, Bill frowned, looking at the wall as if thinking up another strategy. I should learn poker, I bet I could clean up on folks tells and such. "I came over to Bill's house to give him some information for an electrician who would be willing to work for a vampire at night. Like a good neighbor." I added, crossing my arms over my chest. "Then these three trashy vampires were there, lookin' to feed on me." Eric growled. "That's when Bill had said, 'Sookie is mine.' And it stopped them from biting me, and probably other things." I quivered in revulsion.

I remembered being so scared at the time, bummed out in fact, that vampires were just like any other old stupid person. Looking to hurt people for their own selfish reasons. I continued with my story. It seemed as if Eric was the one in charge here, so I finished saying my piece. "That's when I heard Jerry, the human they all had brought with them that is. He wanted Bill to bite him so he could infect him with Hep-V-."

"Sookie, NO!" Bill shouted, making me jump.

Eric looked at Bill confused. "Heard?" He looked to me for explanation. "You mean when this breather spoke."

Oops, me and my big mouth. Normally I wouldn't tell just anyone about my curse, but Eric made me feel I could trust him. It was a very new and welcomed feeling. And as they say, in for a penny.

"Uh, no. He didn't actually say that. I mean, he did. Look Eric, I'm a telepath. I can hear other's thoughts. Except y'all are silent to me." I closed my eyes and tried to relax even with all the tension in the room. "It's a breath of fresh air."

When I opened my eyes, Eric's handsome face was blank. He staring at me. He must have been having quite the conversation with himself, because moments felt like years as the awkward silence grew. Did I make a huge mistake in placing my faith in this near complete stranger? I started back, anxiously waiting for him to ask another question. His brow furrowed, jaw clenched tight, as he took on the look of a determined man.

Finally, he smiled. "You can not hear my thoughts." This was not a question. I shook my head in the negative and looked at Bill struggling in Eric's grasp.

"Bill Compton knows about this gift of yours, yet it seems he was not in a sharing mood with his Sheriff. Why is that Bill?" Eric asks, placing him back down to Earth. As if he just put back his stapler. Bill's two inch heels click as he staggers a smidge dramatically for my taste. Eric nods to a chair. "Sit." Bill sneers but complies.

Tall, blonde and handsome strolls back to me, caressing my face with his fingertips. "I do not enjoy waiting Compton, speak. Or I will allow Pam some much needed playtime."

The way he said _playtime_ made me believe it was anything but. However, Bill spoke with unwanted eagerness. "Sookie is mine. She is young and willful, stubborn as a mule Sherriff, I have yet to train her properly."

I was as angry as a wet hen. "I am not yours Bill! One kiss, that's all. You savin' me from assholes at the bar doesn't mean I want to date you. It means you weren't a total bastard." I can't see straight. I can feel a red light boiling inside me, asking to be allowed to burn all in its wake.

To give in to this entity, feels so natural, until I feel Eric's arms encircle me. Bringing me sung into his chest. He rubs my back in circles to soothe me. Which to my amazement, totally works. Hey, don't judge, Lets' see how strong you are when a tough, beautiful vampire sweeps you up. I hope he can always find ways to calm me down.

"Yes, I can imagine Sophie Ann does need her trained for all that awaits Miss Stackhouse." Now it's my turn to be confused. I look up at Eric from my home in his embrace. "Who is Sophie-Ann?"

The female vampire chuckles against the door, checking her nails. What is so funny? Bill looks even paler than before we arrived. His mouth drops open to speak but before he can, Eric says.

"The queen on Louisiana, dear one. Bill Compton is her personal procurer." Eric growls toward Bill. "The practice was outlawed two years ago but some things never change." Eric is starring daggers at my civil war neighbor. Procurer?

Bill spits out an obvious lie. "I am mainstreaming. I moved into my ancestral home after my last living relative died. I just want to live in peace." Bill is indignant, his Southern accent sounding fake. Then I wonder if he was been changing his tone to match the job he is doing. Like an evil chameleon, getting what he wants. Gran is going to be upset. She really liked Bill.

"Then why not use Herveaux's services. Every vampire knows who to contact for such things in my area." Eric looks to me. "When did you meet Mr. Compton, Sookie?"

"About two weeks ago." I say.

Eric nods his head as if disappointed in a wayward child. "Failure to check in with your Sheriff. It seems your mainstreaming cover is not off to a great start. A better disguise would have been to declare your new lifestyle two years ago, when the Great Revelation took place." Eric looks to Pam who looks willing to be helpful in any way. "I believe we saw you six months ago, with those twins. Pamela?"

"Actually five months and two weeks ago." She answers. "They were brunette and far too thin. Really Bill, it's like chewing on a chicken leg. However I heard, they never saw another sunrise." Pam spoke with distain.

Bill's fangs were out, hissing at Pam and then to Eric, "Vampires can change!"

Eric scoffed, "No we do not. We adapt with the times, but our nature stays the same. Having said that, you Bill are facing some quality time with me for breaking my law. Pam please accompany Bill to his new accommodations."

Before I registered what had happened Pam struck Bill several times with a silver police wand. Bringing him to his knees, he grumbled in pain. The smell of burnt skin and hair filled the office, making me twitch my nose.

"I'll be down after I have a conversation with the Magister." Eric spoke as Bill was dragged out of the room.

"No, Sophie Ann won't stand for this. Release me now!" Bill screamed out desperately.

"I think the queen will cut her loses. However, I will also make her aware of your situation. Good evening Bill." He was looking at me. This whole night was becoming overwhelming. I am so happy I never considered dating Bill. He was conceited, mean and as my granddaddy used to say he was ugly to the bone.

Pam closed the door and I heard no more from Bill, what a relief.

Eric picked me up to sit me properly on the desk, he then moved in between my thighs. Spreading me open and making my skirt rise higher. The heat of my core pressed against his jeans. I was in wonder, in awe with this vampire. Eric ran his hands up my arms to my shoulders then traced the outline of my dress near my cleavage, causing goosebumps to break free. He gave me a fanging smile, his eyes dark with lust.

"Where were we?" Eric asked and then leaned into kiss me. Effectively melting my panties off. He dipped his tongue into my mouth as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He was good, real good. He made me feel alive, brand new.

I could do this for a long time…

**V''V**

**To Be Continued? I'm not sure, this little fic was just dying to break out. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

My breath was coming out in sharp panting bursts as Eric's lips traveled softly across my jaw. Nibbling at my lobe, the licking the shell of my ear before he blew lightly over the wetness his tongue left behind. I shivered and giggled from his attention. Questions from Bill's deception lingered in my mind and I needed some answers. Or at least some peace of mind.

"Who is the Magister?" I asked.

Eric continued his sensual assault. "He is an authority that handles disputes."

"Oh, well. Isn't that what a Queen is supposed to do?" I was confused. It seemed reasonable that the Queen would handle this, or maybe Eric. He said he was a Sherriff, after all.

"Or why wouldn't you just handle it?"

Eric leaned back from my neck with a gentle smile. "Aren't you a curious thing. Yes, normally I would handle it, as you say." His face turned serious with a slight frown marring his soft sculpted lips.

"However with Compton sighting his connection to the Queen, I will allow an outside authority to wear a target on his back."

"Wear a target? Why would you say that?" More question swam through my mind.

"Because I plan to make mine what the Queen covets. I want you to be mine, Sookie." Eric purred, his hands squeezed my ass as he rolled his hips into me.

Moaning, I briefly closed my eyes as the glorious feeling surged through me. "We have only just met Eric." I shook my head, in an attempt to clear it.

"We need to slow things down. I don't know how you vampires do it, but this mere mortal need a moment."

Eric growled and I swear it vibrated throughout my entire body. If I was not already very aware of every nerve ending, this sensation hit new limits.

Wow!

"How I do things, my lover." Eric's voice was husky and hitting all the right buttons on my libido.

_Kiss. _

"Is that I see what I want and take it."

_Lick. _

His breath blew across my throat. "I have never been compelled like this before."

_Suck. _

"With you."

_Kiss._

"Besides if I do not act fast, you will be gone. And I will not allow that."

Eric's fangs now scraped across my jugular as he made his way to the opposite ear.

"Gone?" I pushed back against his chest. I tried again for a clear head free of his demanding lips for a moment. "What do you mean gone? I am not goin' anywhere. Let's just see each other, ya know. Date. I admit this feeling I have for you, I have never had for anyone else. But let's not be dramatic, we just met."

"Lover, Compton was merely the first to be sent for you. If you do not belong to a vampire, you are fair game." Eric spoke with a heavy foreboding.

Was that really true? No, I am a person. Not something some grubby old queen can just steal away. I have rights. My inner feminist had woken up with outrage at the very idea.

On the other hand, I had to admit I knew very little of vampires. Bill had told me some, but his information was guarded, now I knew why. Under the new light of information of my deceitful neighbor, I knew I needed to ask questions. A lot of questions.

Remembering back to when he asked to meet me after I had saved his life from the Rats, I felt sick. It was all a set up. Had to be. Bill wanted me in a position to get hurt, badly. He was looking to show up on his white horse in the nick of time and save me.

**V''V**

I waited at my old, reliable yellow civic for a moment when I heard the Rats in my mind. _"Bitch, lost us our money. We worked hard to get that vamp. She is gonna pay tonight…"_

Bolting at a dead run back towards Merlotte's, I headed for Sam's office. He was finishing up some paperwork when I burst in, slightly out of breath.

"Sam, the Rats are waiting to hurt me in the parking lot."

"What? Sookie, Why?" He stood up making his wooden chair slam backwards on the floor.

"Because I stopped them from draining Bill Compton, that vampire from the other night. Ya know, the one I told you about." I was babbling.

He ran his hand through his unruly reddish grey hair. "Cher, damnit! I told you not to go out there. Vamps, well, they can take care of themselves. Besides, things are not always what they seem with their kind."

"I couldn't allow someone to get hurt! It's not very Christian-like to stand by and do nothing."

"And that right there is why you were supposed to talk to me. Your boss! We have this little thing called the police. Maybe you've heard of it. They love handling problems like this, you might even say it's their job!" Sam yelled right back taking a step toward me. He was full of exasperation and sarcasm. Perhaps I had earned some of it.

"Alright, alright. I might've acted impulsively last night. But I am asking for help now. Please. What should we do? Bill said he would meet me, but he hasn't showed. I'm ready to go home but I can't very well do that and have those two lookin' to stir up trouble for me or Gran." I was rambling again, my fear ramping up.

"Shh, shh. Cher." Sam hugged me to his small, muscled frame. I felt safe, like when your dad rescues you from almost falling off a cliff. That's what Sam felt like, my friend with father qualities I had forgotten about. Since my father had passed I had not known what it was like to have an older man genuinely care for you.

"It'll be okay, give me a moment."

Sam had called the Bud. Told him the whole situation and sent Andy and Kendra to the bar to investigate. The Rats were still outside, still waiting in the woods for me to appear. Which was odd, wouldn't most people have just left? Seeing as how I took off like a shot and then the police came by?

When I pointed out their hiding place to Andy, they tried to attack me. Almost like they were zombies with a one track mind. It was the most peculiar thing.

Bill came out a short while later, saying something about car trouble. I had believed him and said good night. But not before the Rats sang out that they were looking to kill me. Kill me, for stopping them from draining a vamp. I was so shaken that Sam drove me home. I had no business behind the wheel of my car that night.

I declined Bill's offer as an escort. I didn't really know this vampire and right now I needed the safety of those I did trust.

The Rats went to jail for a laundry list of charges, including draining and attempt to harm. Or something like that. Later I found out that they were wanted in a handful of states for many other similar crimes against vampires. These two wouldn't see the light of day again for a long time.

It bothered me that Bill was absolutely insistent on sharing his blood with me. I had declined each time, however he was constantly looking for another opportunity. Like when I stubbed my toe on my front porch. Hardly a case for nine, one, one emergency. Let alone an infusion of his blood.

**V''V**

Returning from my thoughts, I asked Eric, "Do vampires give their blood to everyone?"

"No, the blood is sacred. It is rare for a vampire to want to share their essence with a human. However. It is not unheard of. Why?"

"Bill offered his blood to me, a lot. I thought maybe it was something ya'll did. Like giving a cup of sugar to a neighbor or something." I laughed at the absurdity.

He features hardened. "Giving our blood to anyone is serious. A vampire does not do this lightly, Bill must have been trying to connect you to him. Either making his claim over you valid in the eyes of other vampires or possibly controlling you with feelings and dreams. I'd say both are true, considering his duplicity." Eric stroked his lower lip with his finger in concentration.

I didn't know what to say to that. I knew there was something truly wrong with Bill, but this was another level. To hear that vampire blood could control me from the inside out, made me weary. Exhaustion flooded my body as I slumped on the edge of the desk.

My goal in coming here, to Fangtasia was to learn anything to help clear Jason's name. Instead, I was flirting, dancing and petting a sex God as if he were a harmless kitten. The image of Eric purring made me smile for a moment. Feeling slightly ashamed at not putting my family first, I changed gears.

"Eric, it's late. I need to be getting on home." Eric straightened up and was about to argue when I held up a hand to stop his inquiry. "The reason I came here tonight was to find out who these two girls hung around. They've been murdered, ya see. My brother was with both of 'em, but I know he didn't do it. I'm trying to clear his name."

Pulling out the pictures of Maudette and Dawn, I handed them to Eric. He looked at me for a moment with, well I'm not sure what and then glanced at the pictures.

Eric frowned, "This one offered herself to me, but I found her too pathetic for my attentions. The other I have tasted." If we had been out on his dais, I would have thought he was trying to taunt me. But here in the privacy of his office, Eric was matter of fact. Neither Maudette nor Dawn meant anything to him other than a meal or possibly sex.

Damn it, he had been with Dawn. I reminded myself that I had no right to be upset, this was well before I met him. Even now, he had no obligation to me. But I hoped he was serious about wanting us to work out. I shook myself again, who was I kidding. No way I could offer more than a passing fancy to this magnificent creature.

"Well great, that's just great." I said with a heaping spoonful of sass. "That is all the time I need to take from you tonight." I slid off the desk and placed the pictures back in my purse.

Time to call a cab.

"I'm not finished with you yet." Eric's voice was pleading, not commanding.

"Please, sit." He held his hand to me, which I took a bit too quickly. Way to stay cool, Stackhouse. Eric led me to the leather sofa, where not thirty minutes before I was ready to hand over my virginity on a silver platter. How many other girls had done that very thing here, with him. I shuttered.

"Alrighty then, Eric it was nice meeting you, but I need to be on my way home." My embarrassment at my obscene candidness with him was coming back in spades. My fear that this experienced creature was laughing at my more than likely juvenile antics sent me into a defensive mode.

What could he want from the crazy girl in a small hick town.

Nothing.

Sitting right next to me he searched my face. "Have I scared you?"

"Uh, no." I lied. I needed to leave. "I run into men all the time who want to dance and make out with me." I spoke sarcastically.

Eric growled. "I am sure they do, what I want to know is why you are leaving me now."

I was stunned, did he really think I did this all the time. I had only ever kissed two men before him, including Bill. Eric was in another league of men. A category I thought I would never ever see.

The man I wanted to belong to.

I straightened my shoulders in an attempt to seem firm. "Because it's late and my Gran will worry if I don't return tonight." There, that was good enough reason.

His eyes brightened at my half-truth, gold flecks speckled throughout his bright blue eyes causing a delighted smile to spread across his face. "Well, let us not keep this Gran of yours any longer." Eric stood, still gripping my hand in his.

"What?" I asked. Very intelligent.

"I will take you home and meet your families Matriarch. You did say Compton was your escort this evening. Since he has been permanently detained from carrying out his duties, I shall avail myself to you." He kissed my hand gently as I stood up next to him.

Um, oh. He was a sight indeed.

What would Gran say about Eric?

Who was I kidding, she would say I traded up. My Gran always did appreciate a handsome man. Add manors, an imagination and a business owner, the want ad wrote itself.

Eric sent a text on his phone as we strode through the packed club. "Don't you need to stay and work? I don't want to be a bother. I can easily call a cab-." He pulled us up short, still gripping my hand in his, Eric pulled my flush to him.

"My woman is never a bother, you are a beauty who will be treated with the upmost affection and respect." Eric whispered in my ear, crushing my resolve to stay self-conscious about how I acted toward him.

"Oh, Eric. I-I don't know what to say." I felt my blush reach my toes. "I don't have any experience with this."

"This?" I noticed we were back on the dance floor, another rock beat was pumping through the sound system. The patrons around us, danced and moved with the rhythm.

"You know, men. I, uh. I don't date. Ever." I was now sure I resembled a tomato in color. Please God, open the Earth to swallow me whole.

"I can smell that you are pure, my Sookie. But if the pitiful males have ignored you, they are imbeciles. Fools that have handed me a great treasure indeed." He kissed my lips. "I will endeavor to be worthy of such a gift."

Wow. I mean, wow!

I was grinning like an idiot watching her first firework show on the fourth of July. This was incredible. Before I could respond, a voice filtered through the throng of patrons.

"…_they should be here any minute. I need back up now, if we are going catch this place red handed…"_

"Eric, there is going to be a raid." I whispered urgently in his ear. He stilled from his considerable dance skills to, I assume absorb what I said.

"Tell me you are not an undercover cop."

"I'm not, but that man in the hat is." I bobbed my head to the direction of the very obvious cop in the see through black muscle shirt.

Eric looked over at the interloper with a calmer demeanor. "Even if there is, we are doing nothing wrong here." He spoke with certainty.

"And what about Bill in the basement. I bet cops might have a few questions about that." Eric stilled, his face blank.

A rush of air and Pam stood next to us. I gasped at her sudden appearance, which both vampires ignored.

"Master." Pam said.

"Cover the tracks below and get out. We are leaving." Eric still clutching my hand spun toward the hallway and to a back exit. Where upon hitting the cool night air, he picked me up bridal style and led me to a gorgeous cherry red Corvette. Once we were seated inside and he headed down the road I saw the police lights heading to Fangtasia.

"What about Pam? Your club?" I was flabbergasted on his abrupt exit.

"Do not worry Sookie. My partners know the drill and Compton will not make his appearance known to our friendly enforcement officers." He looked so relaxed behind the wheel. The open window blowing his long hair back, I couldn't help but stare at him.

He was sex on a stick. Eric Northman was Satan in a Sunday hat, as Lafayette would have said. I thought that Eric may as well have been covered in chocolate and whipped cream. Never in my life have I wanted to lick another person so much.

All over.

And then start again.

Eric smiled, his fangs glistening in the light of the dashboard. "See something you like Lover?" His eyes grazed over my face and down my body like a cool caress. "I know I do." His voice was raw and husky.

Licking my lips, I considered all the things he meant with his tone. My belly clenched below and I felt hotter than normal, even with the cool summer breeze blowing through the car.

The Corvette turned off onto a country road, away from the main highway. Eric put the car in park, switched off the headlights and turned off the engine. Leaning back across the seat he stared at me with hunger I've only read about in romance novels.

Eric's lust mirrored my own. I wanted him so badly. I un-graciously scrambled over the console and straddled Eric, fusing my lips with his. He moaned as I pressed down on his rock hard erection.

His hands cupped my ass a moment before moving under my dress, lightly rubbing against my red thong panties. "So wet, Sookie." Eric groaned into my mouth as I continued kissing him.

All thoughts of moving too fast disappeared as he circled my clit slowly with his thumb. He drummed his fingers against my slick slit like he was playing an instrument. I bucked forward again and again. Trying to get closer.

Right before I hit my release, Eric sank his fangs into my throat and I came with a surreal pleasure I never knew existed.

_**(A/N): Poor Sookie. She can't seem to keep her hands off of Eric. And who can blame her? Answer time: See, Sookie never had Bill's blood. EVER. I guess you could call her a virgin in every way. Never been bitten, never drank ancient blood. Never, well you know. Enter the Viking. Love it? Hate it?**_


	3. Chapter 3

"So sweet, my Sookie." Eric licked at the trickled blood on my throat. The aftershocks of the orgasm were making my thighs weaker until they finally gave out and sank further into Eric's embrace. He groaned deep in his chest as I pressed myself firmer into his cock.

Oh, it felt good.

However, I was not about to lose my virginity in the front seat of a car, on the very first night I met my Eric.

My Eric?

Hmm, I really liked that.

No, I was going to be a lady and give it at _least_ twenty four hours before I handed over my innocence to him. I giggled my ridicules musings.

"Something funny lover?" Eric nuzzled my ear.

"I think I'm overwhelmed." I laughed again. I felt free. Happy and yet wanting to discover more. "I didn't expect to-to like it. I didn't know what I was missing. Well, I mean it's not like I had the opportunity."

"Do you mean my bite or are you talking about your magnificent release?" Eric questioned. His voice strained with uncertainty.

I pulled back to gaze into his blue whirlpool eyes. "I think, all of the above." I smiled sincerely. "If I am not careful I could lose myself in you." I leaned off of his erection an inch to which he immediately groaned out his disapproval.

"Look here now, we are not making love in your fancy car. I have some standards." I smirked at him so that he knew I wasn't totally against the idea. Just not my very first time. I wouldn't be like Arlene and Dawn. I wanted something better than a quick, "wham bam thank you ma'am".

Although with Eric I had the feeling he would spend hours loving me, to which afterwards I would have issues walking.

Eric's expression morphed into a thoughtful look, his brows furrowed into little kissable creases. "Yes, you will not surrender your maidenhood to me here. Tonight." It was my turn to frown. Did he not want me?

The corners of Eric's mouth raised into a genuine smile. "But very soon, in the right place. In the right time, I will make you mine. Completely." He sucked his fingers into his mouth, I realized he was tasting _me_ on them when he hummed his approval. His thumb then reached over and stroked softly over my lower lip before Eric cupped the back of my neck and kissed me tenderly.

Possessively, I thought. And I liked it. God help me, I might have loved it.

When he pulled back from the kiss, I whimpered a bit at being stopped. Eric chuckled. I could kiss him all night.

"Come, my lover. Let me get you home at what you would call a reasonable hour. I wish to make the acquaintance of your Gran." I moved back over to the passenger seat and buckled up. Eric started his elegant car once more and away we rode into the night.

It was just after eleven PM when we arrived at my farmhouse. Not really too late for Gran, but close. I knew she would be up reading a well-worn romance novel in bed. The light through the lace curtains upstairs proved how well I knew my Gran's habits. She would be waiting patiently to hear me slip in through the squeaky screen door and knock on her bedroom door to say good night. But not a moment before she heard all the juicy details of the evening.

My Gran was one who wanted to be in the know and she usually got her wishes met. Although, tonight would roll out a little differently. I'm sure the last thing she expects is that I come home with Eric and not Bill.

Eric parked next to my car. Yes, she was a faded yellow and showing her age with some rust. But I thought she had character, the vehicle was the best I could afford and I took care of it the best way I knew how. Same as my home, it may have looked a tad run down. The once white paint was now distressed and peeling off the wood siding. A few mismatched boards on the porch marked where I had repaired the broken planks. It was a home, our home.

Gran taught me how to stand on my own two feet without accepting any assistance. Not that we had any offers for assistance, that became even more true once Jason moved out to our parents' house and stopped doing any chores here. Not that I would have asked him, I am perfectly able to care for Gran and our home. Thank you very much!

I must have been lost in my thought too long because the next blink and Eric's pretty Corvette was avoiding potholes on the way to the front porch. Eric parked and zipped around to the passenger side of the car to help me out. What a gentleman.

Taking his offered considerably cooler hand and rose from the low leather seat. He tugged me forward with a playful growl, crashing me square against his chest as he wrapped his free arm around me. "You have a charming home." He spoke not turning to see the farmhouse.

I smiled at the compliment meant for me and not my old homestead. "Thank you. I would invite you in but I'm not sure my Gran is awake enough to entertain." Also, if I invite Eric in and she is not decent it will be weeks until I stop hearing about it. I giggled to myself.

Eric smirked and opened his mouth to reply when we both heard the screen door squeak open. Eric looked less startled by the noise. He must have heard her. Vampire hearing must be something of a power. I should have had my shields down so I could've anticipated her snooping. Gran stood in her nightgown, one foot outside the front door.

"Sookie? Is that you darling?" Gran called.

Squeezing Eric's hand I grinned and dragged him up the steps of the porch. "Yeah, Gran it's me and…Eric." Might as well get the introductions in now. She stepped out of the house and into the cool night. Her pale blue robe wrapped tightly around her. Gran's eyes widened taking in the large man next to me.

"Oh, hello. I wasn't expecting company." She put her hand on her check as if remembering she had already washed off the make-up she wore.

"My apologies Mrs. Stackhouse. I realize the hour is late, but I would be remiss in my duties to not see your granddaughter home safely." Eric spoke gently Gran and then turned to me. Bringing our still clasp hands to his lips and laid his soft lips to my hand. I blushed and felt goosebumps tingle up my neck from the contact.

"Well, thank you Eric-."

"Eric Northman, Mrs. Stackhouse." Gran had held her hand out to shake Eric's but instead of shaking it, he leaned down and placed a quick kiss against her hand. My Gran blushed, as well. A true rose tinted blush and giggled as she pulled her hand away.

Glad it wasn't just me.

"Oh, well. The pleasure is mine. And please, call me Adele." I swear my Gran's deep blue eyes twinkled in delight.

Turing back to me Gran asked the million dollar question. "Did Bill not offer to escort you back? I'll tan his hide next time I see him."

Eric laughed. I'm sure the thought of my elderly Gran chasing a vampire of over one hundred and fifty years in age would be quite amusing to anyone watchin'.

"Bill is another reason I am here this evening." Eric looked around and sniffed the air very subtly. "May we continue this conversation inside? Away from any prying eyes."

Prying eyes? What was he talking about? I opened my shields which was easier now as I kept my fingers locked with Eric's. It was the first time I realized I had complete control over my telepathy. This curse always seemed to weigh me down, pull me where it wanted to go.

But not tonight.

All I had needed was a vampire, who knew?

Gran looked at me and then back to Eric. "Why, yes of course. Where are my manors, please follow me." She slipped back inside as Eric gestured for me to go follow.

"Won't you please come in Mr. Northman?" I whispered and then placed a light kiss on his cheek. The stubble was soft on my lips, making me want to lick it. I refrained, just barely.

"Thank you, my little vixen." Eric laughed as he stepped into the foyer. Gran gestured for us to sit in the living room and asked if I would get any refreshments. Since I knew we didn't have True Blood in the house, I asked Eric if he needed anything else. He declined the offer. I would need to pick up a case after my shift tomorrow. After retrieving some ice water for Gran and myself I sat next to Eric on the flowered couch.

"Bill is a threat to Sookie." Eric spoke with complete seriousness that scared me worse than when I heard Bill making claims about my belonging to him. "I am the Sheriff to my kind in the territory known as Northern Louisiana. Bill is a spy for the Queen. He intends to collect Sookie for her Majesty's needs."

My blood chilled. What would a Queen really want with me? I knew of course and it scared the life right out of me. Eric wrapped his arm around my shoulders and curled me to him. Gran was very calm. Not that her behavior was out of character, she was always the best person to have in a crisis.

"I see, and what are planning to do?" Gran asked.

"I will claim Sookie as mine. In vampire society, it means that another can not take her from me. Even one who is more powerful than I. This is not a fool-proof plan, I can be summoned to relinquish Sookie or she may still be called upon to offer her telepathy in assistance to the Queen." He looked at me. "I will never give you up." His ice blues stared down at me in utter sincerity.

"I'm glad." I whispered and kissed him.

"Sookie will become my bonded." Eric paused seeming to look for the next words. "In human terms, she would be my woman. My betrothed."

Like, to be married?

Eric turned to see me straighten my back against his words. He rubbed slow circles into my back, his eyes never leaving mine. "Then I will Pledge to her."

"Pledge?" I asked.

A slow smile appeared, "Make you my wife."

My mouth hung open. It was eleven thirty on a Saturday night. I met Eric less than three hours ago and now he wants to get married. No wait, he just told Gran he wants to marry me.

What is happening?

This is too much, too fast. I, Sookie Stackhouse went from two horrible dates in the last ten years to a lifetime commitment. I am not normal. The realization that normal will never happen for me is a bitter pill to swallow.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Okay dokey, I was over the moon to finally feel the pull to another person, to Eric. I want to explore those feelings with Eric, slowly. Why does he have to jump to…til death do you part.

Wait! Oh my God, how old is Eric? I will be long dead before this is all over. And then what for him? Pledge to another girl? No. He's mine!

Yeah, he's mine. Maybe we could work it out. Could I love him? Probably, look at the strong feeling of ownership I just exhibited. We could be happy, together.

Would he want to make me vampire? Would I want that? I-I don't know. I love sunbathing and what about Gran. Who would care for her? She is not getting any younger.

Pull it together Sookie, Gran wants you happy, she was just telling you that the other day. She knows about my curse and the fact that I will never have a normal future. This may be my chance at love. That feels right, something deep down clicks as I stare into Eric's searching face.

Put him out of his misery, Sookie. The poor vampire is freaking out that you have yet to say a word.

I laugh and grab his face with both hands. "You want to marry me?"

"Yes, more with each passing moment." He is so close but does not kiss me yet. I think he is waiting for me to make the first move of acceptance.

"Okay, but can we take some time to get to know each other before that part? The Pledge thing. This is really fast for me."

"Agreed as long as other outside forces do not push our hand." Eric looks thoughtful and then adds. "Being bonded should keep the Queen and any others at bay."

I kiss him then, reminding myself not to give Gran a heart attack and keep it PG. "Then yes, I will bond with you. What is that exactly? Do we get glued at the hip?"

Eric chuckles, "No dear one. We will share blood. This allows me to feel you, your location and eventually you will be able to know the same truths of me."

Whoa, that is a lot more than, til death parts us. Oh my, what will Pledging be like? More intense maybe.

I take a moment to look to Gran. She is stone still watching us, but not. Her grow is furrowed. I almost dip into her thoughts when she breaks the silence.

"Do you plan on turning Sookie into a vampire?" Gran eyebrows pop in question.

"One day, yes. Our bond and Pledging will protect her. I feel the pull to make her mine for eternity."

Well, this is good to know. I don't know what to think about being vampire, but I'm willing to give it some time to contemplate. It is also a better option to being a slave for some Queen who may have darker plans for me. At least I know that Eric has no ill designs on me. Right? Damn it! This is why people date.

"No."

**V''V**

**_(A/N) Well, then. I wonder what Gran's objections could be? Any thoughts? Also, allow me to set the record straight with Sookie. Does she seem to be going too fast with Eric? Maybe. But I am going off of the True Blood version of Sookie. You know, the one where she threw caution to the wind and put her trust into the wrong vampire? Yes, well. She is the same naïve sweet girl here. Only this time she saw through Bill's bullshit and is acting on her attraction to Eric from day one. A bit quick, maybe. But how long did it take for Bill to take her virginity? A week? LOL! Although, now that Gran has raised the draw bridge they may have to find another way to be together. Thank you to all who have followed this story and review it. You make my day, my little darlings!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. No infringement intended. Everything else, including the twists and gnarled turns are all mine._**

**Chapter 4**

Gran's words broke through my wondering thoughts. No? What was she talking about?

"Gran?" I was confused. Was she saying _no_ to everything Eric had proposed?

"What are your objections Adele?" Eric asked not looking the least bit ruffled. Was he expecting her to hem and haw over the details? Maybe. A question for later.

"Sookie is twenty six and obviously a talented young lady. She is very precious to me and her remaining family." Gran replied without so much as a blink.

Precious? Maybe to her. The last thought Jason would ever have about me is, precious. More like pain in the ass. What was Gran saying?

"I see, then let us discuss the bride price." Eric squeezed my hand in his bringing them both to rest on his knee.

Was Gran really worried about money? What she would lose out with me going off with Eric? Our funds were tight but she never once said she would make my future beau pay for my hand. This was like living in the Stone Age. I felt betrayed that my Gran would haggle with my future husband for my "worth" to her.

"At this time, Mr. Northman. The bride price is not an option. Sookie is not available." Gran stood. "I must ask you to leave. Now." She never looked away from Eric as she spoke.

I stood up too, furious and confused. "Gran, what are you talking about? Eric can stay. I like him, a lot. Do you want some vampire queen to get me?" My voice was raised in a higher octave at the last question.

Gran's lips pressed into a tight line. "We can handle this ourselves, Sookie. We have resources."

"Resources?" I looked around our outdated, modest living room as if to make my point. The worn couches and rugs, The chipped floor and Antebellum home. We took care of our things the best we could, but Gran made it sound as if we had a proprietor. Which we most certainly did not. "What on God's green Earth are you talking about?"

I dipped into Gran's head then. I was too freaked out and irate not to take a peak. The shield I kept around myself dropped as hard as a red velvet curtain during an opening theater act.

_…__the Viking needs to leave…it's too soon Adele. The spark is within her but his blood will empower her tenfold. She will be a target…a beacon for other supernatural…_

_…__Alright Fintan, hush, I can't keep my thoughts and your thoughts straight. One problem at a time…Eric is different, even you can see that…I believe he could protect and love her…I don't see the problem…_

_…__No you don't, I do…Vampires are the enemy, Adele…His acquiring her will only invite more trouble. I'll double the wards, bring Sookie to another location to keep her safe…don't worry, my love…_

"Who the fuck is Fintan?" I cried out. Gran blinked rapidly and gasped at my outburst.

"Sookie, watch your mouth young lady." Gran scolded automatically.

"Who is that talking to you…in your head?" Eric stood at my inquiry, regarding the room for the unseen perpetrator.

An audible _pop_ and flash of light burst into the living room. Eric stepped in front of me to block whatever the threat was. I heard the snap of his fangs as he hissed loudly. His growl of warning was unmistakable to my ears. Scary and kind of hot at the same time.

"Step aside vampire." The stranger says. "This is no concern of yours. Sookie, I am your grandfather." I pear around Eric's long, lean torso to see a man, maybe no more than forty years old positioned in front of Gran exactly the way Eric is poised over me. His brow is furrowed and his blue eyes are locked on Eric in aggression. And good Lord! His right hand is open, revealing a glowing blueish ball. It hovers an inch above his palm pulsating with tiny silver and gold sparks. It's gotta be some kind of trick.

"You are not. My grandfather was Earl Stackhouse! So unless you came back from the dead and got a makeover, you ain't him!" This must some sort of dream, had to be. Gran would never ever commit a sin like this, Adultery? No, she is a good Christian woman. She wouldn't ever cheat on Granddaddy Earl. Never.

"Fairy," Eric hissed.

"Viking," Finton snaps. "Sookie will never become vampire or subservient to you. She is royal. From the house of Brigant, Sky Fae. Born of Prince Niall's line." The man, or fairy who claims to be my relation puffs his chest out, proud to be, well, whatever he is.

"Your claim is too late. Sookie is mine. If you plan on making your move, make it. She and I will leave here tonight." Eric draws a protective arm around me, keeping me glued to his side but still behind him as a means of defense.

"Gran? What is he saying?" I plead. Trading glances from this fairy Fintan and Gran.

"Oh Sookie, I wanted to tell you. I didn't know how. Earl, the man you thought was your granddaddy, well, I thought we were happy." Tears fill her hazel eyes in pain. I read straight from her mind, the shame and humiliation she had felt. I wanted to run and comfort her but there was no way Eric would let me out of his grasp to get to her. I was grateful, I clearly needed to listen to all this very new information.

"Earl was unfaithful, I found out early on in our marriage. I confronted him, told Earl I wanted no part in being his doormat. Waiting for him to be done with his dalliances, but he wouldn't hear of a divorce. Said too much was tied into our families and this house. The land." Gran closed her eyes, more tears sliding down the apples of her cheeks. "He was right, my family was on hard times. Divorce was not something many folks did, so I kept my head down and endured. But I was miserable for years while he carried on."

Gran looked up to Fintan and let a smile brighten her entire face. She looked transformed, blissful. I had never seen her look so happy. "Then I met Fintan, we fell in love. He is who he says, Sookie." Gran looked at me and sobbed.

Blinking in disbelief, I tried to understand what she was saying. My childhood memories came roaring back through my mind. Why didn't I know granddaddy was unfaithful? Maybe I should drop my shields around people I love so I can learn the truth once in a while. I huffed in annoyance. Granddaddy died when I was seven of a heart attack. Gran never talked about it, never shed but a few tears for him in all that time. Which now seems like a big red flag.

"Since Niall owes me a favor, I will consider his debt paid in exchange for the girl." Eric spoke directly to Fintan. Reminding me that there was still a situation going on besides the untold truth of my Gran's marriage and possibly whose blood I really was.

"Not a chance Northman, he does not know of her existence. I have gone to great lengths to be sure." Fintan replied.

"And yet, you proclaim her Royalty. No doubt another fairy trick to get your hands on Sookie. Leave now or prepare yourself for war." Eric's voice was low and deep and deathly serious.

Finton looked shocked then fury painted his features once more. "You would wage war for her?"

"I already have."

Finton stood from his defensive stance, shielding Gran and snapped his fingers. The blue orb dissolved as if it had never been. "I had no idea, you would be the one Viking." Finton looked at me, a proud smile took place of his irritated state. Talk about a turn around. He then seized Gran's hand, pulling her into his arms in celebration. Which was beyond bizarre to see Gran with a man who had clear intentions toward her. "I had it on good authority that the vampire she spoke of was a fantasy."

"Riddles and tricks. Speak plainly." Eric was still crouched, ready to attack the now positively relaxed fairy.

"You will be Bonded and Pledged, to be sure. But Sookie will not be Vampire." Fintan nodded to me. "She will be herself. My granddaughter. In time when her powers are solidified, we can make moves to announce her properly."

Eric stood slowly and wrapped his other arm around me tightly. Never looking away from Fintan he said. "You approve? Moments ago you were prepared to fight to the death. What has changed?' Eric asked dubiously.

"You are willing to bring about war for her. In the last Great War, fairies and vampires nearly destroyed one another, as you recall. You have rebuilt your forces in this Realm and we continue to struggle." Fintan gazed at Gran, softly stroking her face with his fingertips. "I have been away too long, my love. Forgive me."

"Maybe I won't. Then you will have to find a way to make it up to me." Gran wiped her tears from her cheeks as Fintan let out a playful growl. I blushed at their interactions. I felt like we were invading their privacy.

I coughed to get their attention. "Alright back up! Let's say I can accept the fact that what Gran says is the truth. You really are my Granddaddy. Fine. What now?" Many more questions sprang to mind but I was trying to keep my head. Something still felt…off.

Fintan led Gran to the couch and waited for her to sit before taking his own seat right next to her. "We keep your existence off of the population's radar. What you can do, my dear granddaughter should remain nothing more than a rumor."

"Sookie's telepathy is an extraordinary gift. How do you propose we keep it quiet?" Eric asked as he led me to the opposite settee. Once we were all settled and facing one another, I refocused on how weird it was to be sitting here with these two men. These two supernatural enemies. Who seemed to be concerned about guarding my well-being. Not to mention Gran. I felt like I was meeting her for the first time. Adele Stackhouse still looked like the woman who raised me, but now she was…more.

I shook my head at myself, everyone has secrets. Some deep and dark, never to see the light of day or until they are uncovered in an attic accidentally. Gran was no different than any other person I had encountered in my life, which now gave her an unknown quality. How would I cope with this secret? _Calm down_, I tutted myself. Gran is still Gran. This is mostly your fault for not listening to everyone. We'll have a discussion and work it all out. Stop jumping all over her until you've talked.

Yes, I could be reasonable. I plugged back into the conversation.

"That solution is yet to be determined. In the meantime, you protect her with your very life. I demand your resources to keep Sookie and Adele safe. If we can get through the next stage then we shall reconvene about the bride price." Fintan spoke with such finality.

"Now you listen here Mister. You may be related to me, but I just met you less than five minutes ago. This bride price bullshit is not going to happen." I stared daggers at Fintan. No one was getting nine cows for me or some such nonsense.

"Sookie!"

I continued as if I hadn't heard Gran protest. "If Eric wants to marry me, it's my say on what the stakes will be, not yours." I folded my arms across my chest in defiance. Put that in your pipe and smoke it.

"Sookie," Eric purred getting my attention. He was smiling wide, showing perfect white teeth with no fangs. "A bride price is an old way of thinking. Supernaturals usually are quite ancient and have a habit of clinging to the old ways. This will show your bloodline my intentions toward you and how well I will provide for you. Please, allow me to keep my dignity. I will pay whatever the fairy asks."

Well shoot. How can I argue with that? His blue eyes sparkled as he leaned his forehead down to mine. "I promise that you may take out your payments from me however you wish." He whispered, then closed his lips over mine.

My sweet, determined vampire. Barely one night together and just look at everything that has happened. What will tomorrow be like? My toes curled in my heels as he pulled back from our kiss. Winking at me once more I leaned into his shoulder and closed my eyes in happiness. What a great idea to go out tonight.

**_(A/N) Gran and Fintan sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! What can I say Fintan told me exactly how his love affair started with the young, beautiful Adele. It was too sweet not to share that Adele was as much of a firecracker as Sookie at one time in her life. Pause for the awe! Now we face a possible onslaught of vampires and Fae Royalty knocking on their door. Can Eric and Fintan keep their women safe? Or will other measures need to be looked into? What do you think?_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_(A/N) Its super charged chapter Tuesday! Or Wednesday, depending on your time zone. I hope you all are having a lovely day! Or late evening! For my friends in areas with weather issues, please stay safe and stock up your 72 hour kits. But I hope you will not need them. _**

**_Back to this tale, thank you for all your reviews, and love. I am beyond flattered that you would read something from little old me. I couldn't separate this chapter into two. Well, I could but I didn't want to. Then I thought, I bet you all would love a super long chapter. Am I right? Your welcome! _**

**_Also, I have had some passionate reviews about Eric mentioning that pesky "Bride Price". Which I love, keep them coming. I'm in love with my version of CH's characters and their actions, let's discuss them. _**

**_The Bride Price. Archaic? Maybe. Please remember Eric is a Viking, his last marriage was done very differently from today's standards, a millennia ago. I know, I know. I can hear you stomping your foot. "But FairyTaleAmber!" I am an American and most times a strong minded feminist ;) but I wanted Eric's character in the Supernatural World to ring true. A Fairy Prince would expect nothing less than a Bride Price. Having said all that, it doesn't mean that one will happen. Men like to think they run this show, but we know the truth. This is our show ladies. (((Hugs)))_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Southern Vampire Mysteries series or HBO's True Blood. No infringement intended. Everything else, including the twists and gnarled turns are all mine._**

**Chapter 5**

"My love, would you excuse me a moment? I have some business to discuss with Mr. Northman." Fintan asked Gran, squeezing her hand in his.

"Of course. Take your time." Gran smiled. Her light blue eyes were still a bit red and puffy from revealing the truth of my true ancestry. I knew she must be exhausted but I kept my mouth shut. She was a grown woman and if she wanted to stay up all hours into the night, well, it was her right. Besides I had the feeling that it had been quite some time since she had seen her lover.

Fintan brought Gran's hand to his lips, leaving a sweet kiss behind. "I will not be long. You and I have much to discuss." Gran nodded wearily, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

I was so consumed by their loving exchanges that I nearly fell off the sofa when Eric's breath tickled my neck. "Eric!" I scolded, twisting around to smack him on the chest. His firm chest. The twinkle in his eyes at my efforts made me laugh.

"I will be just outside with your grandfather. I got the impression that he needs to talk with me." Eric chuckled, but his eyes never smiled. I could tell that his playfulness about this situation was a well-orchestrated act. Eric was wary of Fintan. Eric was feeling the same thing I was, I had no idea who Fintan was or what his true intentions were.

Eric's gaze was cold and calculating as he watched the fairy. Considering what I witnessed twenty minutes ago between the two of them, this relationship was going to take some time to iron out.

Hell, all the new and old relationships I had with these three were going to need some time and patience to figure out. At least I felt strongly that I could trust Eric. I trusted Gran too, but with her lie of omission, well, we needed to clear up a few things.

My Gran was a whole new person it seemed. Maybe that wasn't fair to her, but I needed to discuss many things with her. Gran raised me to be a strong, Southern woman. In return, I thought I knew who she was, but clearly there are so many layers to any one person.

Fintan, or granddaddy? That one was going to take a while to square. He was protecting me? All this time? What about Mama and Daddy. They died in a flood. No supernatural help in sight, surly he would want to save his only son. What about Aunt Linda, dying slowly from cancer? Those years had been the worst on Gran and us kids. Going over to her home and taking care of Linda after each and every chemo treatment. Where was Fintan?

To see him now, looking barley a day over forty years old was bewildering. Maybe time worked differently where he is from. In my many trips to the library I had read a scientific journal where the leading physicist discussed the possibilities of other dimensions time and how it would work very differently than here on Earth.

I rubbed my forehead in confusion. I'll just add that question of time travel to my never new ending list for Fintan. Eric clasped my shoulder and I realized that he was waiting for my reply.

"Go on, you boys must have secrets that we womenfolk just can't understand." I rolled my eyes then smirked in his direction.

"Only sometimes." Eric grinned and stood, caressing my jaw with his thumb he added in a low voice. "This conversation will most likely be about your security detail."

"Oh, Eric. I don't want a fuss over me. I'm not so sure that a security detail is necessary." I began to protest. Eric placed his long index finger against my lips in a silent request of understanding.

"Maybe," he conceded. "However, I will do everything in my power to make sure you are protected. If Compton was any indication of what is coming." Eric glanced over his shoulder to Fintan who in turn was staring at me with purpose. "Then I wish to err on the side of caution. Better than to have something happen to you or Adele. I am a firm believer of being prepared."

Well, he had me there. I couldn't bare it if something happened to Gran because of me. What if she was hurt, kidnapped or killed. There were many unknowns. Eric may be right about security but I wasn't going to be a pampered poodle sitting on a feather pillow all day.

"Fine. But we need to discuss everything before it gets to be too much." I reasoned.

"Agreed." Eric leaned over and kissed my lips sweetly before following Fintan out to the front porch.

My, oh my. His ass in those jeans was absolutely delicious. Dare I say, I wanted to nibble on it. I blushed when I noticed Gran's knowing eyes roll over me.

Busted.

Looking down at my knotted fingers I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and sighed.

I needed to get a clear mind for this conversation.

"Were you ever going to mention Fintan to me?" I asked, watching Gran frown at my inquiry.

"I wanted to. Truth be told I was so cowardly about the whole situation. I had hoped you would read some tidbit from my mind and ask. You used to be so open about asking questions, Sookie. What you heard from others minds, you would innocently repeat. I just assumed that I was on borrowed time." Gran turned in her seat to stare out the window where Fintan and Eric stood in deep discussion. "I thought about him every day." She added quietly.

"Well, I was trying to respect your privacy. After hearing everyone in my head, my whole life, thinking their hateful thoughts at me." I sighed and repressed the memories of my own mother living in fear of me. She despised me for being so different.

My Uncle Bartlett thinking but never acting on his disgusting thoughts about me. Thank God I told Gran before something happened to me. He had been planning something _special_ for me when Gran was preparing to leave for an overnight church service project. Bartlett had offered to stay the night to watch over me and Jason.

I was shaking under the table after Gran had told me her itinerary. I still remember the fury in her eyes when I told her what her brother was thinking. I was crying, so sure she would hit me or call me a liar. I thought she would take his side, not trust the word of an oddball girl. But her rage was all for him. Bartlett was never seen or heard from again. She left with her shotgun and came back an hour later, saying that I would never have to deal with him again. She had kept her word.

"I prayed to just be normal, blend in. I blocked everyone best I could. I knew I couldn't handle it if you had the same hateful thoughts about me. That would've broken me." Tears blurred my vision as I looked away from her startled expression. After everything the townsfolk through at me.

_Freak._

_Weirdo._

_Crazy Sookie._

Gran's rejection would have been my undoing.

"Hate you? Oh my girl, never. Never." Gran had already moved from her sofa perch to mine. Wrapping me up tight in her embrace. She tucked my head under her chin, stroking my hair softly. My unshed tears spilled onto Gran's blouse as I inhaled her scent. Clean linen with touches of peonies and vanilla. It was a smell that I grew up believing was home. My Gran was my mother, teacher and friend rolled into one.

We were rocking slowly for a while. "I love you Sookie. You are my granddaughter and I am so proud of the beautiful young lady you have become." Gran pulled back from me, looking me square in the face. Her baby blues bored into mine with determination. "God gave you a gift Sookie, He gives us challenges in our lives. We can turn those gifts into our greatest strength." Gran tucked my hair behind my ear and smiled. "Or we can succumb to them. You were born a telepath, a strength inherited through your family line. You may even have a few other surprises in store for us.

"My point Sookie, is that you have been trying to blend in. Stay in line. Can a daisy hide among the weeds? Someone will always come along to admire the beauty and strength of that flower." I nodded in understanding. Even though now it seemed like I needed to stay hidden a bit longer, at least I could have open discussions with her about how my quirk, gift, affected me. And those around me.

"Thanks Gran. I love you too." I wrapped my arms around her for another hug. After a few moments I asked, "So did, Earl ever find out about Fintan?"

I knew my grandfather died when I was five or so of a heart attack. Since Gran had never mentioned him much over the years, I figured now was as good a time as any.

"Yes." Gran hedged. "I had your Aunt Linda and then three years later your daddy, my Corbett. Your aunt looked so much like me that no one blinked an eye toward Earl not being her daddy. But when Corbett was born and he had Fintan's cornflower blue eyes and bright blond hair, like yours. Well, people took notice." She shrugged but continued. "Mind you no one said anything for a good while. Babies change and grow into their features as time moves on. Although I suspected Earl knew something was amiss with the children looking nothing like his side of the family. We hadn't acted like husband and wife for a long time. Getting pregnant with Corbett was almost immaculate conception in Earl's eyes." She laughed as if remembering that time.

"Any way, the kids were getting older and your daddy was developing his telepathy. He was curious and asked why Earl had been hugging and kissing on a woman from the grocery store. Well, they weren't hugging, Sookie. It was one thing for me to know what Earl was up to, quite another for Corbett to hear intimate details of my husband's exploits. I was furious. Earl was furious. He tried to strike your daddy. That is when Fintan appeared."

The image from her mind supplied Fintan's ferocious look, one not so different from his entrance into our lives tonight. Earl staggering backwards against the wall. His younger features paled as he screamed out in fear. Gran had not so much as blinked at the arrival, just ushered the children behind her.

"He looked like an angel from Heaven all right and just as deadly. Earl shook off his fear long enough to turn and run straight for the basement to get away from my Fintan. Not even bothering to try and save us from this _intruder_." Gran shook her head at his cowardice.

"What did Fintan do to him?" He didn't kill him obviously, but he must have done something.

"They talked, well, Fintan directed Earl on what he was going to do if Earl wanted to live. Fintan made it crystal clear that he would protect what was his, no matter who stood in his way. He did inform Earl that he was a being from another realm and would end him if he didn't follow his instructions to a tee. Fintan could not always be near us, he had responsibilities away from this place." Gran said sadly.

"He told Earl to get a job that would keep him away from his family, but still keep up appearances until the children were grown."

"Oh, that is why Granddaddy Earl was a truck driver after being a farmer his whole life." I said. I knew he was always away working long hauls all over the states when daddy and Aunt Linda were growing up. I assumed he worked so much for the good pay that job provided.

"Yes, Fintan was able to protect and see his children without the entire town knowing all our business." Gran frowned again. "At least for a few years after, until he was called away to handle some business for his father, the Prince. I knew he would come back. The only thing I didn't know was the timeline." Gran glanced out the window again and beamed. "Water under the bridge now."

"What does that mean for the two of you?" Knowing Gran's history a bit more and I was rooting for my granddaddy Fintan. I hoped they could be happy, just like I hope for Eric and me.

"We pick up where we left off, until he gets called away." Gran's eyes glazed with mist. "Or I do." Oh, Gran. She was so sure she didn't have any more time left with her love.

"Where you go I follow, my love." Fintan spoke, he was filling the entry way to the living room for a moment before striding to Gran. I stood up quickly so they could have the room. I wanted to find Eric. Before I could move past him, he engulfed me in a hug. I stiffened, startled by his embrace. Slowly relaxing, Fintan pulled back and said, "I look forward to getting to know you better, granddaughter."

I nodded, not sure what else I could say at the moment. Fintan let me go and sank next to Gran on the sofa.

"We have much to discuss, changes that could happen if you wish them to. I am ready to be with you forever." Fintan stroked Gran's cheek with his thumb.

"Oh Fintan, we don't have forever. But I want to be with you for whatever time I have left." Gran chocked back a sob.

"Adele, there could be a way…" Fintan's voice lowered as I left the house in search for my Eric. I regretted not hearing the rest of his words but I recognized that they needed some privacy. I would have to remember be to ask Gran about it.

Eric was leaning against the old porch railing, arms crossed over his chest as he looked out into the darkness of the woods. I wrapped my arms around his slim waist and squeezed slightly before I rubbed my face into his strong back, inhaling the scent of him on his shirt. Eric smelled so good. Cool, crunchy ice, slightly melted on a summer's day.

Eric cover my hands over his. "Hello lover."

"Hi." I exhaled my hot breath into his cooled skin, snuggling deeper. I would happily burrow myself into him. "So I see you didn't kill Fintan."

Eric turned around in my arms, wrapping me up properly in his embrace. "Sadly no. For now he is useful to me and mine." Eric smiled wickedly, his fangs popped out with devilish intent. "Which is a shame, I have not tasted pure Fae blood for centuries."

His fangs should have frightened me, instead my fingers reached up to his mouth to stroke those incredible twin blades. Pristine white razor blades that were double the length of the rest of his teeth extended from his gums. Eric shuttered in pleasure as I pet him further. I took my sweet time exploring every available surface, who knew that a vampire erogenous zone was their fangs?

"Like that?" I breathed. My panties dampened further with his intense reaction to me. At this rate, Eric and I would be making love an hour before dawn. And at that moment, it was all I ever wanted. To stretch out naked under the stars in the soft grass while Eric taught me what it was to love and be loved.

Eric pushed me against the railing, pinning me against his growing erection.

"Oh, yes. Very much." He kissed me, fangs and all in a deep sensual kiss. When he pulled back so I could take a needed breath I realized that it was blood wet on my lips, not my salvia. Eric leaned back down to my mouth, licking and nibbling softly at my lips. How can I resist this man, this vampire?

I couldn't, I didn't want to.

Wrapping my arms securely around his neck I leaned in to his ear. "Make love to me, Eric. I want you."

"Oh Sookie. I want that too." He kissed me tenderly for a brief moment before our tempo ramped up with our passion, until he expectantly pulled away. Taking an unnecessary breath as if to steady himself, Eric leaned his forehead to mine.

"You asked me to discuss your security detail with you. I want this as well." His large hands cupped my neck under my jaw as his thumbs stroked my face. "If I start undressing you now, we will never discuss the details. As badly as I want you. And oh, how I want you. I will respect your request for information." Eric kissed the end of my nose.

Damn it! Of all the things I could have said to him tonight. No, he has to be a stand-up guy and talk to me, listening to my demand for equal say. I need a Neanderthal who wants to fuck, not a sensitive vampire. I giggled to my lust addled brain.

_Alright, alright. Calm down Sookie! You'll get there._

"Okay, you're right. Thanks." I smiled, trying to avoid my need to jump him.

Eric eyed me warily, maybe he was onto my thought process as well. I gave him my signature crazy Sookie smile. "Really, I'm calm for the moment. What have you and Fintan cooked up?"

His eyebrows rose in confusion. "I can assure you we were not out here cooking. I haven't cooked in over a thousand years."

Laughing at his misunderstanding, I corrected my statement. "No, no, it's just an expression. What are you two planning for Gran and me?"

He nodded in understanding. "Fintan has Fae wards and protection spells placed around the property. Those have worked in the way of camouflage. If a vampire or other supernatural came around the property, they were lead to believe that the inhabitants therein would be of little consequence. Basically, any scent detected was deemed below average."

"What is wrong with my smell?" I leaned down to my shoulder, mortified that perhaps I smelled dirty. Detecting no whiff of unwanted body odor, I put my wrist up to my nose and inhaled. Nothing, just me and a light hint of the vanilla body wash I had used before going out tonight.

"You misunderstand. Your smell is divine." Eric moved swiftly into the crook of my neck, causing my head to bend back to the view the old roof of the porch. I felt his tongue slip out and taste me as his breath glided across the delicate skin behind my ear. I shuttered at the delightful vibrations Eric was giving me. "Without the wards, any supernatural would be drawn to this place like a beacon. The magic is strong around your property, which could be intriguing enough. Add in a sinfully beautiful woman with an aroma to drive vampires to war."

"Well, when you put it that way." I tried to clear my throat a little. His assessment made me uncomfortable. No one had ever looked at me the way he described. The images he created made me want to know more, know everything he saw about me. Eric fascinated me in so many ways.

"What is it lover?" Eric asked.

"I don't know what to say. I never would have imagined someone like you would be, could be interested in someone like me. You disarm me, Eric."

"Someone like you? Is this another expression?" Eric looked angry. "Whatever sort of men who treated you as if you were not the most stunning woman they would ever meet, is a fool." Eric's jaw clenched, grinding his molars in frustration.

"Look, I've never had anyone pay attention to me the way you have. I never wanted to that kind of complication in my life, was never attracted to anyone the way I'm attracted to you. So excuse me while my mind catches up with the present." I might have put more force into the last part than needed, but damn. I was swimming in the deep end over here.

"Whether you want to acknowledge this or not, men would have to be blind, deaf and dumb to not notice you. I have none of these aliments. In fact, I have more enhanced senses to experience all of you in great detail."

I blushed a deep red. I guess that was that. "Fine, fine. You like me." I waved him off before my libido took another opportunity to butt in. "Go back, what did you had Fintan talk about?"

Eric was beaming, he won that round without much resistance and he knew it. "You have a job that you no longer need to attend since all your finances will be covered in full."

"What? No, I have always worked. Since I was fifteen, I won't take charity." I sputtered. He was not paying for our lives, no way. "I won't be a kept woman, Eric. I know you mentioned marriage and a bonding or something, but that is not where we are right now."

"Not yet, but very soon, lover. Fintan is quite wealthy. He is doing what he should, caring for his family. Until I will officially make you mine in the eyes of our worlds." Eric sobered. "You are mine, Sookie. You have been the moment you entered my bar tonight."

"We don't need Fintan's help. Eric, this is ridiculous." I huffed. Eric blew out a sigh, exasperated.

"Sookie, the kind of security we are discussing is not something a waitress from a small town could afford. There is surveillance, day and night guards. Armored cars, reinforced walls and gates. To start, there are other considerations that must be acknowledged."

"Like what?" My head was still spinning from his laundry list. How long had he and Fintan been talking?

"Now that the Queen is aware of your existence, she could send more than just a procurer. Especially when she learns that Compton will ultimately fail. For now, we have bought some time."

"Oh."

"Yes. Your pride has kept you working a mindless job far below your worth is another security complication that could put stress on a sensitive situation. Sookie, I know you've had your world turned upside-down with the reveal about your ancestry. As far as blood goes, you could have not done better. The fairy cares for you and Adele. Allow us both to protect you to the best of our abilities." Eric finished with a light hug before letting me go. I needed to pace the porch for a moment.

Maybe he was right. My pride was on its hind legs, scratching to be let loose. But sugar-nuts! I have done what I needed to do to keep Gran and me afloat. Ahead of those monthly obligations, scrimping and saving. Barely meeting deadlines to pay our bills.

I kicked the old family rail with my heel, turned and stomped to the other side of the porch. I was too closed in here, I felt suffocated. Stepping off the warn wooden steps and into the dark wet grass. Tilting my head back I gazed at the diamond dust of the cosmos. It was so vast, immense in its beauty an unknown treasures.

Back to my current issue. To suddenly have a wealthy family member or boyfriend sweep in and say 'they have all your money problems handled', like it was no big deal. It just didn't square.

Could I trust them? What if they decided to take off the next day after their abrupt appearance in our lives and now we've left to handle the aftermath? I let out a slow exhale. Eric was behind a few feet, giving me space but close enough so that I knew I wasn't alone. His silent mind was absolutely nirvana to me.

"Can you understand how difficult this is for me Eric? I have relied on myself for a good while now. So to hear that Fintan or you will just handle everything to do with paying for our lives." I snapped my fingers. "Just like that. I find it hard to believe."

Eric's eye softened. "Sookie, these changes do not mean you need to lose yourself in the process. Please consider our arrival a new beginning." He stepped up behind me wrapping his long lean muscled arms around my waist and pulled me against his chest. It was just an instinct to lean back and feel his comfort.

"We have known each other so briefly, faith is built over time between two souls. I am asking much of you to trust my word, I am a vampire of honor. I will not shun the gift that is your trust. My actions will not fail your expectations. Your love, my Sookie, the sun that you bring into my life is everything I never knew I craved." Eric whispered his declaration into my hair.

We were entwined in each other, swaying with the breeze, sweet and light. Our lives stretched out ahead of us full of promise and adventure.

"Eric." I gasped, overwhelmed with his affirmation. I knew deep in my heart that his words were true. This was where my life became our lives forever and ever. He bent down and kissed my lips tenderly, I responded with eager anticipation to let the future begin.

**_Reviews make me update faster! _****_J_**


End file.
